What Will Tigress Say?
by dizzyizzy9000
Summary: She left him, lied to him. She doesn't want anything to do with him now, and there's only one thing left to do now... Rated T for character death, suicide, and angst
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey Kung Fu Panda fanatics! This is my first story on the site, and I'm _really _excited bout this and I hope ya'll like this!**

**LexisTexas2000: Hey guys!  
**

**Me: Hey cousin! So glad you could join us, would you care to do the honors?**

**LexisTexas2000: Absolutely! My cousin Izzy doesn't own anything involving Kung Fu Panda, and one more thing. So sorry the update for Kung Fu Anorexia is taking so long. I've been busy all week, but I'll really try to update _maybe _this week.  
**

**Me: Okay, that's enough talking now cousin. Let's get on with this!  
**

**Warning: This story has heavy angst, and character death. If you're squeamish bout death or suicide, we _strongly _recommend you _do not _read this!  
**

She left me. We've been dating for the past two weeks, and everything was going great, until one day while on a date she broke up with me saying she felt like she needed to take a short break from dating and focus more on training.

And she promised we'd get back together once she's ready to love again.

She lied….

Two days after dumping me, Tigress came to us with some other tiger named Quong holding her by the waist as she announced that she found the perfect guy and loved him with all her heart.

She lied to me… She promised we'd get back together as soon as possible, but she LEFT me for some bitch she _just _met!

I did a test…

I wanted to see if Tigress really cared about me. Last week I refused to eat dinner, Tigress didn't seem to notice. Yesterday I started cutting myself, but she didn't care.

Today, I walked past her in the training hall with a booze bottle in my hand as I took a long swig; she didn't even glance at me. It wasn't until a minute later when Qung yelled in pain when he received a small cut from stepping on a splinter.

As if on que, Tigress ran to his side and began shushing him as she cooed at him asking where it hurt. That set me off.

I started yelling at her. "Tigress, I just drank _booze _in front of you, and you didn't care! But Quong here get's a tiny cut and you fuss over him like he's dying!"

She began to yell back, "Since when are you _drinking_?!"

"Oh _now _you notice!" I yelled back. "Why did you leave me for this _bitch you just met_?! You promised we'd get back together!"

Tigress' eyes raged with pure anger. "_SHUT UP_! I LOVE QUONG; YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT! So what I broke up with you?"

I felt tears streak down my face. "I care! You swore we'd get back together, but you lied to me! You could've just told me the truth, and look what you did!" I couldn't take it, I ran back to the barracks with tears cascading down my cheeks.

A thought came to me. _Who could love someone like you? Tigress left me, and she doesn't care about my health or anything except fucking Quong! So I'll give her what she wants…_

I ran to my room, locked the door, and reached under my bed frame for the rope I always kept. I always knew this day would come…

Sitting in my room with the rope hanging from my ceiling, I placed a hand-written note on my desk. I took a long swig of the booze before placing the bottle next to the note before stepping on the stool; I put my head through the loop and held the Dragon Scroll tightly in my paws

Sighing, I kicking the stool beneath my body, my feet I hung in the air. Choking, gagging, and dying. Then I realized something: What would my dad say? What would my friends do? Nothing, that's what.

Taking my last breath I quickly hurled the Dragon Scroll at my door as I watched the legendary scroll smash to tiny bits and shards scatter as some hit me as well cutting my skin making blood flow through the wounds on my arms.

My last memory was hearing footsteps run down the hall and the bedroom door being ferociously kicked opened; the sight of my friends' horrified features. What was my last emotion? Peace.

That's when it all went black…

'Dear friends or whoever really gives a shit about me,

I committed suicide today because of multiple reasons, reasons that would take too long to write down a blank piece of paper therefore I'm not going to bother and list them all. Tigress, if it's you reading this. I committed suicide because you dumped me for some other man. How could you leave me? What did I ever do to you?

I starved myself and drank, and yet you did nothing to stop me. It was all about Quong, always Quong.

So my last good-bye to you, my friends. I'll see you all in the afterlife. I love you, Tigress. Always have, always will.

Love, a solemnly confused panda.'

**I'm terribly sorry it's so tragic, I just notice that there are barely any stories where Po gets hurt or killed, it's always Tigress!**

**Anyways, Lexi and I are thinking of writing a parody of our favorite movie Geek Charming and making it into Kung Fu Panda. It's a really great movie about romance and drama. Tell us what you think, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.  
**

**Remember, no hateful reviews:)  
**


	2. Funeral

When she saw him hanging from the ceiling, she wanted to scream until her throat ran dryer than a desert, or until the whole world could hear her mournful cries.

When she read his farewell letter, she felt as if her heart had stopped as well as his.

Tigress contemplated this as she lay in her bed crying softly, the bitter cold winds of early January howling like wolves outside her window. The feline shivered as she dug deeper into her wool blanket covering her, but the cold winter winds seeping through the blanket, making her shiver more.

At times like this, before their break up, Po would sometime stay with her in her room to help keep her warm. Oh how she missed being wrapped up in his warm, furry arms on cold nights like this.

But now he couldn't do that anymore... He's gone, and it's Tigress' fault.

_Why couldn't I have stopped him? _Tigress wondered as she sniffed back a tear. _How could I have broken up with him in the first place? It wasn't even my fault! If only I hadn't met that bastard Quong, then maybe he wouldn't have forced me to date him._

It had been almost two weeks since Po died, and the funeral home workers had already taken his corpse to prepare it for the funeral, which would be in a few days.

The feline sniffed back a tear as she sat up, turning and lighting the candle on her bedside table as well.

_I can't take it! I have to write..._

Tigress bent down and retrieved the journal she kept hidden from the others to see. Quietly opening the book, she took her quill, and began to write...

_**Two days**_** later...**

Today is Po's funeral, and it seemed as if the whole world was grieving over the Dragon Warrior's death. Even the sky was gloomy, seeming the dark clouds and no sunshine.

Master Shifu walked into the courtyard, the five following him in not too far behind. Tigress was right behind the group, with tears streaming down her face, as she also held her journal tightly across her chest. The group took their seats in the front row, just as Shifu took his place in front of the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming today, Po deserves a good farewell such as this." Shifu spoke to the crowd.

"Po arrived in yet oddest way imaginable, but what isn't odd is how he was able to put fun and friendship in our hearts. But he felt like he couldn't continue with his wonderful life, and here he is now." Shifu's eyes drifted to the ground.

Tigress stood up and took the place of Shifu, still clamping her journal. "I feel it's my fault Po is, d-dead. I- I couldn't stop him, it's my fault he's dead. If, if only I hadn't broken up with him, then maybe he wouldn't be dead." She could feel hot tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"I even wrote this, song. I-it really speaks my mind, and I hope Po can hear this song from the heavens. I call my song Back to December, and I hope you all enjoy it."

**(A:N, I recommend you listen to the song, starting at 1:28, it's better there:D)**

_Tigress: These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized that I loved you in the fall._

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time.

Tigress could feel tears well up in her eyes, and she let them flow down her cheeks.

_Tigress: I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_  
_ So good to me, so right_  
_ And how you held me in your arms that September night -_  
_ The first time you ever saw me cry._

_ Maybe this is wishful thinking,_  
_ Probably mindless dreaming,_  
_ But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

__She was now fully sobbing as she struggled to sing with tears streaking down her face. She choked out the next part...

_Tigress: I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand._

But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.  
All the time.

Tigress was crying by the last verse and had to whisper it. She looked up at the now weeping and clapping crowd, and suddenly amongst the crowd, she saw _him_...

Quickly, she jumped up and ran through the crowd to the spirit. But by the time she got to the place mark he disappeared. She dropped down on her knees crying and whispered. "I saw you, Po. I saw you." That's when she noticed a folded piece of paper with 'I'll love you forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you forever and always' written on the front in Po's handwriting. Her hands were shaking as she unfolded the mysterious note.

_Dear Tigress,_

_I know its been a hard for you in the past two weeks. I know how you wish you can go back and fix everything. I know you think what happened to me was unfair, but Tigress, please understand I was in pain then I'm not now, and my last words were how I'll always love you no matter what.  
_

_And I know it's too late to say this, but Tigress, I am very sorry of what happened. I guess I was so lost in my thoughts, and I wasn't thinking. I hope you can forgive me because I know deep inside you still love me with all your heart.  
_

_But remember Tigress, never give up on love, and I will **always **love you with all my heart, no matter what.  
_

_I love you Tigress,_

_Po Ping _

Tigress never believed in ghosts until that day. She never told anyone not even her friends nor Shifu about the letter. Who would believe her?

She never dated or married, she continued to live in China with her friends, and kept staying strong, just as Po said.

Finally, at the age of 70 she knew it was the night... the night she would see him again.

Tigress fell asleep that night and saw a twenty seven year old* Po standing there, She looked down noticing she was once again young as well.

"You lived a great life, Tigress"

"It was nothing without you."

"I've always been here"

"I know and now I can say what I've regretted not saying... I love you Po Ping."

"And I love you Tigress" he laughed and kissed me. He grabbed my hand and we walked into heaven, to be together for eternity, never to be broken apart again.

**Sniff, ok who else was crying? I know I was! I really hoped you like this, please leave a review, and don't forget to comment on my cousin LexisTexas2000's new update on TiPo Oneshots!**

*** Neither Lexis nor I know how old Po is, but we think he's at least in his late twenties or so, maybe...  
**

**dizzyizzy9000, signing off:)  
**


End file.
